


Progress

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: fan_flashworks, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Catherine was thinking at the end of 4.07 when Steve gave her a 5-0 badge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> For the fan_flashworks amnesty challenge, "jewellery"

Catherine hands the 5-0 badge back to Steve at the end of the op with a small sense of reluctance. Not that she'd even been looking for a job there but she'd be lying if she'd said the badge hadn't given her an extra sense of security. 

But 5-0 is Steve's thing, not hers and she's always liked doing her own thing so handing the badge back isn't really that big a deal, she knows that. Just like she knows that it's not the badge she's reluctant to part with, but the feeling of belonging it gave her, a feeling she's been missing since leaving the Navy, since losing Billy. 

Steve takes the badge from her, looks at her and takes her breath away when he gives it right back to her. She's amazed but Steve is completely calm, mind apparently made up and Chin and Danny are grinning at them both. 

 "Don't think about it, just say yes."

It's Chin who says the words but Catherine is looking at Steve, at the smile on his face and the look in his eyes. It's a combination of pride and love and trust all mixed up in one package and it's the kind of look that makes her heart skip a beat, makes her knees go weak, makes a smile come unbidden to her lips. 

There are many things that she'll do when Steve McGarrett looks at her like that; a one word answer is the very least of them. 

So she says yes to him, to them, to the team, but mostly to him. Takes the badge he offers her and tries not to think that it's the first piece of jewellery he's ever given her. 

Tries not to think that she'd rather be saying yes to a different question with a different piece of jewellery attached. 

It's progress, she tells herself. 

And when he looks at her like that, it's almost easy to believe it. 


End file.
